


Heart Not Included

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lonely evening, Jensen decides to hire a hooker. When Jared arrives, it doesn’t turn into what either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://whenboymeetsboy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whenboymeetsboy.livejournal.com/)**whenboymeetsboy** and is _loosely_ based on the movie 200 American. I didn’t stay very close to the original story though. *coughs*

Jensen roamed around his apartment restlessly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt quite as… he’d like to say ‘nervous’, but this was beyond nervousness. He just felt sick. Dread and excitement all at once. And guilty. Fuck, he felt guilty! And he hadn’t even done anything yet, just called. If he showed up, he could still refuse to open the door and tell the guy to leave again. Or maybe not say anything at all, just shut off the lights and pretend he wasn’t home. That would work!

He stormed to his light switch and just as he was about to flip it, his doorbell rang. “Oh, jesus!” He jumped, completely startled, but his body went on auto-pilot and he pressed the buzzer to open the front door without even thinking about it. “Ah, fuck!” What was wrong with him? But he could still keep his apartment door closed… Would make him a complete douche, but he could live with that, right?

A short time later, there was a knock on said door. He slowly crept towards it and risked a glance through the spy hole – and then his heart stopped. The guy on the other side of the door was just breathtakingly gorgeous. _Tall_ , was the adjective coming to mind first. He wore tight-fitting jeans and a plain white T-shirt, maybe a number too small, but fuck if it didn’t do it for Jensen. It showed off the clearly defined, but not too pumped up muscles, which, _damn_ , was good. But what really, _really_ got to Jensen, was the innocence the guy emitted. Shaggy hair falling into his face, gentle, brown eyes, his hands stuffed into his pants pockets. He seemed just as nervous as Jensen felt.

“Uh, hello?” The guy called out and then knocked again and Jensen opened. Because he couldn’t _not_ open.

“Uh, yeah, hi.” Jensen scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, I was just…” _staring_. Dammit.

“It’s okay,” the guy smiled friendly. “Hi.” He shuffled his feet and gave Jensen an expectant look.

“Come in. Right. Come in.” Jensen bit his lip before stepping aside to let him enter. After he’d closed the door, they both stood there in the hallway, looking at each other.

The guy smiled again. “First time?”

Jensen frowned, slightly offended. “Shit, no, my first time was…” then he realized what he was getting at, blushed, and quickly rectified. “Yes! Uhm, yes, first time, for, uh… this.”

Chuckling, the stranger nodded. “Yeah, I figured.” He passed his hand through his hair and Jensen itched to do the same. Find out if it felt as soft as it looked. “So, uhm, usually it’s money first?”

”Huh?” Jensen was dumbstruck once again, then slapped his forehead. “Yes! Yes, right. Sorry.” He shook his head. “God, sorry. I… I know.” He _didn’t_ , obviously, but he’d figured as much. He pulled out his wallet. “How… how much?” God this felt weird.

“Depends on what you want.” Jensen just stared at that and the guy smiled again. “Blowjob’s seventy, 200 for the full experience.” He winked, then cocked his head. “Unless you want something special? For 300 you could…”

“No!” Jensen blushed. “No, nothing special.” He didn’t even want to hear it. It just felt too wrong. This… this nice guy offering up… shit. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “Listen, maybe…” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence, because the guy chose that moment to just lean in and kiss Jensen.

At first he was too stunned to react, but the guy was insistent and didn’t give up, until Jensen responded, opened his mouth and they shared a kiss that left him breathless. And unable to claim this was a mistake anymore, because now he just couldn’t let him walk away again. It would cause him physical pain.

“Sorry.” The guy chuckled and licked his lips. Jensen groaned, about to lean back in, but the guy took a step back. “Just couldn’t resist.”

Well, hell, Jensen surely wasn’t complaining. He blushed and quickly opened his wallet, counting up $200 and handing them over to the guy, who just stuffed them into his back pocket without counting, but with a small smile on his lips.

Jensen smiled back and closed the distance between them for another kiss. His hands came up to tangle in the guy’s shaggy hair and yes, it _was_ just as soft as it looked. He moaned, all doubts he had before falling away from him. And now that the money part was out of the way, it was easy to just get lost in it and pretend he didn’t just pay for sex.

Maybe they met at the supermarket. Yeah, that would work. Jensen smiled against his lips and started backing him up towards the bedroom, all the while never fully breaking the kiss, except for when he needed to catch a breath or look for directions. So, supermarket… Jensen frowned when they were in the doorframe and pulled back. Something was wrong with his story. “Hey, what’s your name?” He blushed once again and quickly added. “Sorry for not asking right away.” Shit, he must seem like such a rude asshole. But he didn’t know about the etiquette of all this.

The guy just chuckled again though. If he thought any bad of Jensen, he didn’t let it show. “Jason. My name’s Jason.”

“Jensen,” he replied, held out his hand, then realized how dumb that was now and pulled it quickly back to scratch his neck. “Uhm.”

The guy – Jason – laughed. “Pleased to meet you, _Jensen_.” And there was just something about the way he pronounced his name that had Jensen shiver in pleasure. He leaned back in, slowly licking over Jason’s lips until he opened, then he suckled on his bottom lip, taking his time now, trying to make up for the botched introduction.

It seemed to be working, because Jason moaned, his hands clutched to Jensen’s shirt. When Jensen deepened the kiss, Jason started unbuttoning his shirt and then wasted no time in ridding Jensen of it. And before he could even blink, his pants were unbuttoned and pooled around his ankles.

Jensen kicked off his shoes on his way to the bed, almost falling and toppling over Jason, who was like a brick wall holding him up though. A nice, soft brick wall he wouldn’t mind falling against some more. After he’d stepped out of his pants, Jason pushed him back and took his time looking Jensen up and down, making him blush yet again. He briefly wondered if his face ever got his normal color back tonight.

“Fuck,” Jason shook his head. “You’re gorgeous.”

Jensen bit his lip, slightly uncomfortable standing here only in his black boxer briefs with his… his _hooker_ still fully dressed. He shrugged, never good with compliments. “I don’t know much, but isn’t this supposed to go the other way around?” He asked. “You undress for me and I leer at you and call you all kinds of filthy things?”

Jason cocked his head. “You could always get dressed again and we can play it your way. I just thought…”

”No, fuck!” Jensen laughed nervously. “It’s fine. You don’t… I was just kidding. You don’t have to, uh, wait for my…” He broke off. “Shit, can we just… both get naked and get on with this?” He blushed a deep crimson at his words. That didn’t come out just like he intended to.

But once again, Jason just laughed. “Sounds like a good plan.” He gave Jensen a push and made him fall onto the bed. After a brief moment of confusion, Jensen sat up and as soon as their eyes met, Jason took a hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his stomach muscles rippling as he did so. Jensen couldn’t suppress a needy moan and Jason smirked at him before he slowly opened his jeans and then shimmied out of them. He hadn’t bothered with underwear and Jensen let out another moan and bit his lip.

“God damn!” He let his eyes wander and lingered on Jason’s cock, already hard and standing proud, curling up against his stomach. It made him feel like Jason really wanted him, like he wasn’t just here because Jensen paid him to be.

“I take it you approve?” Jason cocked his hips.

Jensen nodded and licked his lips. “Come here,” he beckoned, suddenly feeling bolder. Jason did as he was told but as soon as he was close, he started to drop onto his knees. Jensen wouldn’t have that. “No!” He grabbed his shoulders to stop him and Jason frowned, but then stood back up. “Yes. Just… stay.”

He reached behind, cupping Jason’s ass and pulling him forward just a few more inches, just until he was right in his face and Jensen could inhale his scent. Another moan and then his tongue came out for a first taste. Jason shuddered and quickly held onto Jensen’s shoulders to steady himself. _Yes._ It was all too easy to pretend he really wanted this, that Jensen was giving him a good time.

Another teasing lick, then Jensen closed his lips around the head and swivelled his tongue around, gathering up as much pre-come as he could before he closed his eyes and swallowed. God damn, had he missed this! It had been way too long.

“Jensen…” Jason moaned and shivered again, clawing at Jensen’s shoulders after he’d started sucking and moving down, down, down before he slid back up quickly. “Oh fuck!” One hand found its way into Jensen’s hair and gripped tightly, and Jensen smiled in triumph before he repeated his action. It was quite a challenge though, because Jason was huge and Jensen failed to swallow him whole. Yet. He just knew that with a little practise…

But what was he thinking? This wasn’t the start of a beautiful relationship. But damn, his brain was just too easily fooled. Maybe… maybe if he made it really good, Jason would… Jensen frowned at himself and pulled off abruptly.

It caused Jason to almost lose his balance and topple over and he whined in frustration. “Jensen!”

“Down.” Jensen didn’t dare look him in the eye, but he had to get the upper hand. If he couldn’t even control a hooker, then he was truly lost.

Jason fell to his knees and when Jensen finally peaked, he was greeted by a fully dazed and confused, yet pliant Jason, whose arms now rested on his knees, slowly pulling them apart. “May I?” He asked and Jensen just about lost it right there.

He nodded again, then thought better of it and added a clear demand. “You better suck me down good, whore.” Jensen flinched. Okay, he wasn’t gonna whip out the porn dialogue and felt immediately guilty, but Jason just groaned and answered him with “Yes, sir!” and his bad conscience vanished the second Jason’s lips touched his cock.

Jason mirrored Jensen’s actions from earlier, sucking good, just he never slid further down than half his length and the part of Jensen’s brain that was still functioning had to give him credit for playing along so well. He just knew he was doing that on purpose.

“I said suck it, bitch.” He grabbed Jason’s hair and forced his cock deeper down until he could feel throat muscles contract around him. “Fuck, yeah! You like this, don’t you? Me forcing you to take my cock, take it all the way.” Okay, he really had no idea where all of this was coming from, but hearing Jason whimper every time he insulted him was giving Jensen such a rush!

He pulled Jason off of him and then pushed him back until he landed on his ass. Jensen wasted no time and stood up, grabbing Jason’s head with one hand and his cock with the other, before he fed his cock to him, going slow at first, enjoying the feel of Jason’s throat opening up for him, letting him in until he could go no further, until his balls slapped against Jason’s chin.

Then he just watched him, watched his eyes water. “That’s it, choke on my cock, you filthy whore.” Jensen enjoyed his newfound power way too much and after he finally pulled back out, he didn’t give Jason any time to recover before he thrust back in, grabbing his head with both hands to hold him still while he fucked his mouth in earnest. More filth spilled from his lips and it didn’t take too long before he was coming down Jason’s throat, a rough “Swallow!” all the warning he was ready to give.

Stars exploded in front of his eyes and he pushed Jason away roughly before falling back down on the bed, panting hard, lost in the sensations. Sadly though, reality came crashing down on him soon enough. And it crashed down _hard_.

“Oh… oh fuck!” He paled and sat back up, staring at Jason with remorse in his eyes. Jason, who was just licking his used, swollen lips, looking nothing if not debauched and horny. “I’m so sorry!”

Jason frowned. “Why?” He got back on his knees and slowly crawled towards Jensen, a sly smile on his face.

“Jeez, stop!” Jensen held out his hand, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. He felt sick. And he should. Shit, he was such a sick fuck! Jason stopped, his smile faltering. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have made you swallow!” Jensen bit his lip. “I know we didn’t talk about this, but I’m pretty sure that’s not...” He shrugged helplessly. That couldn’t have been ‘on the menu’.

“Jensen…” Jason sat back down on his heels, paling a little himself, as if he’d only just realized what had happened. “It’s… it’s okay,” he replied after a moment. “I wanted to.”

“But…”

“Jensen.” Jason smiled and placed a hand down on top of Jensen’s knee. It felt soothing. “No, it’s not usually something I would do, especially not with a new customer, but believe me when I say, if I hadn’t wanted this, you couldn’t have forced me to.”

“But I kinda did!” Jensen offered helplessly.

But Jason just laughed and stood up, rising to his full height and flexing his muscles for extra effect. “ _Really_ , Jensen? You really think you could force me to do _anything_?”

Jensen bit his lip but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. “Okay, I get your point.” Relief flooded through him, although he still felt kinda bad. “About what I said…”He looked away, but Jason cupped his cheek and made him turn back around.

“That was filthy hot.” Jason winked.

“Yeah?”

”Yeah.” He leaned down for a kiss and when Jensen opened his lips and Jason’s tongue entered, slow, he could still taste himself and his cock peaked back to life. “I have one request though…” Jason broke the kiss.

“Anything,” Jensen was quick to offer.

“Whatever you want to call me is fine…” Jason smirked against his lips. “But if you want to use my name… could you… could you maybe call me Jay?”

“Don’t much like your full name, do you?” Jensen had to smile at the odd request.

“Not with you, I don’t” Jason… _Jay_ replied cryptically and Jensen nodded.

“I can do that, _Jay_.” Jensen gave him a quick kiss. “If you do one thing for me.”

“What’s that, _Jen_?”

Jensen’s chest flooded with warmth. They were on nickname basis now. If only this wasn’t a one-time business deal. He smiled sadly. “Promise me you won’t do anything you don’t want to? With me?”

Jay snorted and Jensen realized how odd his request must be, since he was paying for this. _Paying._ He had to keep reminding himself.

“Just promise me, okay?” Jensen prodded and Jay finally smiled.

“Okay, Jen-sen,” he sing-songed his name. “I promise.”

“Good, because if now you’d rather…”

“Jensen?” Jay placed a finger over his lips. “Shush.” He pushed at Jensen’s chest, straddling him now that he was lying flat on the bed. They were kissing again, both of them grinning against the other’s lips, until Jay pulled away again, cocking his head. “Unless you want to spill more filth.” He winked.

Jensen laughed and pulled his mouth back down to his, fully intend on making the best out of this. Since it was a one-time thing. Yeah.

*

He lasted a week before he called again.

 

*****

 

Jared’s finger hovered over the doorbell, right where it had been for a good five minutes now. He just wasn’t ready yet. He needed to school himself, to get rid of the silly giddiness he had felt ever since he was told about his second booking by Jensen.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but Jensen made him break all of his rules, just by… being Jensen. He’d kissed him before he was even paid, for starters. And kissing was something he usually avoided. Most of his clients didn’t care anyways. But Jensen… Jensen’s _lips_ … He just couldn’t help it. And god, he’d looked so damn adorable, all nervous and clueless.

But if only it had stopped there. No, he _swallowed_. He didn’t even fucking _start_ a damn blowjob without rubber. If Jensen hadn’t been the first to reach for a condom and roll it over when they finally fucked, Jared wasn’t sure what had happened. He’d just lost it.

He asked him to call him _Jay_ , for fuck’s sake! And if it wouldn’t have been so awkward, he’d have just blurted out his full real name, too. At least a Jason might be called Jay as well. Jared wondered if that was why he’d chosen it back then. He never really thought about it. He never needed to. Until now.

Jared checked his watch. Three minutes late. His finger pressed down before he even knew it. He couldn’t make Jensen wait. He’d think Jared didn’t want to come.

Good lord, was he fucked. So well and truly fucked.

The buzzer sounded and Jared jumped, pushed open the door and ran up the steps to Jensen’s apartment, breathless when he knocked.

Jensen greeted him with a bright smile. He was all dressed-up today, black khakis and a red button-down dress shirt. Jared swallowed, feeling slightly underdressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt. But hey, not like the clothes would stay on for too long.

“Hey,” Jensen stepped back a little but Jared didn’t enter yet. Couldn’t.

”He… hey.” Jared panted and Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“You ran up here?”

Jared blushed but covered it with a laugh. “Gotta… gotta take my exercise where I can get it. You know, keep the body in shape and all.”

”Right.” Jensen nodded. “Since it’s your asset and...” Jensen’s eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth. “Uhm, I mean… shit… come… come in.”

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Could he be any more adorable? God damn!

”I’m sorry.” Jensen passed a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Jared finally entered and closed the door behind him, then quickly turned and backed Jensen up against it, kissing him into silence. Those supple lips moved against his and he couldn’t suppress a groan. Sadly he had to break off all too soon, because he was still kinda out of breath. “You didn’t.” He smiled and rubbed his thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen whimpered and Jared bit his lip. So much for not making all the same mistakes all over again.

With a shy smile, Jensen pulled away and reached into his back-pocket to pull out his wallet. He must have already prepared, because he reached in without even looking and handed Jared a wad of bills.

Jared would never count in front of Jensen, but he could clearly see that it was six bills. Fifties. A fresh wave of giddiness rolled over him. “A special, huh? You already know what you want?” With any luck it would be something so disgusting, he could decline and get out of here and leave Jensen behind. Regain his sanity.

“Uhm…” Jensen blushed. “Uhm, maybe like last time?” Jared’s heart dropped. Shit, he knew where this was going. Bare-backing. But before he could turn around, Jensen clarified. “The, uh, the talking?” Jensen scratched the back of his head.

Jared burst out laughing. “Seriously, Jen?” He could see Jensen’s face fall and his blush grow, but Jared couldn’t stop his relief. “Dude, you don’t need to pay me extra for that. That’s not a ‘special’.” He plucked two of the bills and handed them back.

“No, keep it!” Jensen shook his head. “I also want, uh…”

His laugh stopped and Jared raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

”Dinner? Maybe?”

Jared gaped. Dinner? What the hell? “You want me to cook it naked or something?” He’d heard about those Japanese naked dinners, where people got decorated with food. Maybe something like that? Jensen definitely seemed sophisticated enough for that kinda crap.

“No, shit!” Now it was Jensen’s turn to laugh. “I want you to have dinner with me. If you’re hungry, that is?” He cocked his head questioningly.

“Heck, I’m always hungry.” Jared rubbed his belly, then realized with anyone but Jensen, this could have been a very suggestive response. But Jensen just grinned, his eyes crinkling. And wasn’t he just adorable?

“Good. Because I’ve already cooked.” He started walking off and Jared quickly stuffed the bills into his pockets and then followed him into the kitchen, where a table was already set and something smelled just amazing.

“You know, this still doesn’t qualify as an extra.” Jared smirked and sat down in the chair Jensen pointed to. “And if this tastes just as good as it smells, I should probably be paying _you_.” He leaned up, trying to peek into the main kitchen area to find out just what it was.

Jensen laughed and brought over a pan with two delicious looking steaks. “Uh, hope you’re not a vegetarian?”

”I look like I’m vegetarian?” Jared puffed out his chest and was rewarded with another laugh from Jensen.

“Good point.” Jensen winked and served their steaks, then came back with potatoes and mushrooms.

When everything was dished out and Jensen took his seat opposite him, Jared inhaled deeply. “Seriously, this smells _so_ good!”

Jensen blushed and looked down. “Eat.” He bit his lip and cut his steak without ever looking back up. Jared shook his head. Really, he couldn’t be more adorable if he tried.

After his first taste, Jared wanted to run. Because this man was just too god damn perfect. “Fuck, I really _should_ be paying you.”

Although Jensen’s blush deepened, he finally met his eyes again. “Can always repay me in kind.” Jared smirked in response, but Jensen once again paled. “But it’s not required!”

He really was the shiest client Jared’s ever had. He covered Jensen’s hand with his and caressed him with his thumb. “But I _want to_.”

Jensen’s lips twitched around a smirk. “Eat then. You’ll, uh, need the strength.” And with that he looked back down at the table.

Jared chuckled. “Yes, sir.” He squeezed Jensen’s hand one last time before he picked up his cutlery and dug in. Jensen was quietly eating as well and Jared wrecked his head trying to come up with an innocuous topic. He almost slapped his forehead when he found it. “Where’d you learn how to cook like that?”

Jensen looked up with a bright smile and happily told him all about first moving into this place, spoiled by his mother’s cooking, unable to enjoy ready-made single meals, and how he’d then picked up his first cookbook and then another and another, learning it all by trial and error. And TV shows.

When they were done, Jared helped Jensen cleaning the table. Now they were standing next to each other, both leaning against the sink. Jared bumped hips and Jensen smiled. “Do you want coffee?”

Yeah, he’d go for a cup, but he also knew that it was time to get down to business. “No, thank you.” Jared shook his head.

“Maybe a tea, then? Dessert? I could make you some…” Jensen started off for the fridge, but Jared gently stopped him.

“Jensen.” He waited till he’d turned around. “What do _you_ want?” And then Jared gave him his best devoted look, glancing at him from under his bangs.

Jensen gulped. “Uhm…”

“Tell me, Jen.” Jared grabbed him by his shirt lapels and leaned close enough to kiss, but didn’t. “Tell me what you want.” He could feel Jensen lean closer, but Jared leaned away before their lips met.

Jensen let out a frustrated whine when Jared used his strength to keep him just a breath away. “Kiss me,” he finally whispered and Jared gladly let go.

It started out soft and Jared considered pulling away until Jensen would give him a better command, tell him to deepen the kiss, but now that would just be cruel. To the both of them. After they broke of, Jared decided to push it a little. “Where do you want me, sir?”

”Bedroom.” Jensen didn’t even think about it and Jared smirked and followed.

Once inside, Jared waited for instructions again. “Shall I undress for you, sir?” Jensen’s lips twitched and Jared’s confidence faltered. “Do you like it when I call you sir?”

“Err, not really,” Jensen confessed and passed his hand through his hair.

Jared raised an eyebrow. Okay, first time for everything. “Master, then?”

This time Jensen flat out laughed.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Jared mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. And why would _he_ get embarrassed over something like this? God dammit!

“I’m sorry…” Jensen wiped at his eyes. “It’s just…” He laughed again and Jared rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be so adorable? He could feel his discomfort melting and allowed himself a small smile as well. “Sorry,” Jensen repeated, when he had finally calmed down. “Do you _want_ to call me master?” His eyes twinkled when he asked, and Jared was sure that this wasn’t all part of a game and he’d fail if he said no.

But still, he couldn’t be certain. And how was he supposed to answer that, anyways? “Jensen, this is your show. What do _you_ want?” There, easy way out.

“Jen is fine.” He shrugged a little.

“Alright, Jen.” Jared resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Do you still want me to take off my clothes?”

Jensen nodded, but when Jared didn’t immediately jump into action, he added, “Take ‘em off.”

So far, so good. Jared, contradictory to all his usual stints, undressed as sloppy and unsexy as possible, because if Jensen wanted anything else, he’d have to ask for it. Granted, Jared was only 50% sure that this was what Jensen wanted, but was just too afraid to act out. The other 50% of him just selfishly wanted to hear Jensen’s voice get deeper, huskier, as he rasped commands at him. Just like last time.

Jensen, however, didn’t say anything, just watched. When Jared was naked, he nodded. “Good.” He nodded again. “Good. You’re just so damn hot.” He slowly stepped closer. “You know, I could order you to do a little dance for me now and you’d do it, wouldn’t you, Jay?”

Jared’s face fell. Well, fuck. “Anything you say, Jen.” Shit, was he serious? He started moving a little, swinging his hips, right up until Jensen laughed again. That bastard!

“I didn’t say you should.” He was close enough to touch now and placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Sorry.” He bit his lip and if Jared didn’t feel so humiliated, he’d almost believe him. “But hey, you started this!” Jensen shrugged innocently.

“Alright, your game.” He huffed, but placed his hands on Jensen’s hips, pulling him in.

“Take off my shirt.”

Jared did, his fingers fumbling with the buttons, and he cursed himself for being so off his game tonight. Damn that Jensen. Damn him! Him and his chiselled chest and soft skin and… and his clients never looked like that. What was wrong with him?

Jensen stepped out of his shoes and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, nuzzling his chin before he whispered his next command. “Pants. And boxers.” After they were both naked, Jensen just looked at him. Not his body, or certain parts of his anatomy, he just held his eyes for the longest time, and Jared found himself unable to look away.

He gulped, not used to this intensity. Jensen’s eyes… such an unusual green. “Jen…” He started, unsure of what he’d say, but before he could make up his mind, Jensen was there, kissing him deep and hungry, their bodies now close together, cocks touching, hands roaming, caressing, tugging at hair, scratching, holding on. Before he knew it, they were stumbling towards the bed and the rest was a blur of lips and touches, long looks, sweaty limbs, whispered words. No more commands though, and no games. It was just the best, the most intense sex Jared had had in a long time.

And when it was over and Jensen mumbled, “A whore. You’re a whore. And I’m paying you. I fucking paid you for that. Fuck!” Jared knew it was time to go. Thankfully Jensen retreated to the bathroom and Jared quickly stepped into his pants, grabbed the rest of his clothes, buttoned them up on his way out and only allowed himself to breathe and pull on the rest of his clothes when the door was safely closed behind him.

He felt dirty. Inside and out. This had been a mistake. He’d not come back again. Jensen had to get someone else for his sick games. Jared wouldn’t come out of this unscathed.

*

So why was it, that a week later, Jared found himself back at Jensen’s doorstep, his whole body tingling, craving Jensen’s touch?

 

*****

 

After the second time, Jensen knew he’d call for him again. He still waited a week though, partially because he didn’t want to go broke when he paid daily, partially because he kinda felt bad for how they’d ended last time and he was afraid of facing Jared, mostly though, just because it made sense. Jared. Every Tuesday, eight p.m. And he needed some sense and stability to go with this.

And this time, he’d go at it differently. Dinner had been a mistake. The more time he spent with Jay, the easier it was to imagine he was his boyfriend, or at least a date on the best way of _becoming_ the new boyfriend. The sex just made it worse. He’d tried to be dirty, really, he did. But it just felt so wrong. This was _Jay_ , a sweet guy he’d just dined with. He just couldn’t switch from date-mode to filthy-ass-who-pays-for-sex.

And then it was _so good_. Best sex he’d have in… best sex ever. He couldn’t explain it. With Jay it was just different than ever before. Intimate. Open. He didn’t feel judged or worried about his performance, even though maybe he should, since Jay was by far his most experienced boyfriend yet.

His most experienced… _whore_. Not boyfriend. _Not boyfriend_. And he’d prove it today.

The doorbell rang, Jensen opened, Jay came up, friendly, yet guarded, smiling and greeting with “Hi”. Jensen closed the door, didn’t respond, couldn’t, not yet, thrust the four bills already in his hands at Jay, and waited till they were tucked away. Too long. Took too long.

Jensen fidgeted. The second the money was gone, Jensen pushed him up against the wall, kissing him deep and dirty. Jay let out a surprised yelp, but responded immediately. His hands pushed at Jensen’s shirt, but Jensen slapped them away with a growl. He captured both his wrists and pushed them up, pressing down hard. “Keep ‘em there.”

Jay just nodded obediently and Jensen grinned in triumph. Great. This was going great. He took a hold of Jay’s shirt and pushed it up. Halfway over his head he realized that this would not work. Jay had to move his hands. He didn’t though. _Because Jensen had ordered him to._

“Off.” He shoved at the shirt irritated and Jay helped along, allowing him to finally get it over his head and throw it in the corner. Then the hands were back, pressed against the wall. Yes. “Good boy,” Jensen growled. “Good _whore_.” He’d have to keep reminding them.

Jay whimpered and strained his neck, searching out Jensen’s lips again. Jensen frowned and took a step back. Just because he could. And because kissing him was addictive. And close and intimate and they should have none of that. Instead, he made quick work of Jay’s jeans, pushing them down his long legs, watching them pool around his feet. His gaze wandered back up, lingering on his long, thick cock.

Licking his lips, Jensen had to ball his fingers into tight fists to restrain himself. No, he wouldn’t sink down to his knees and worship him. Because it was not his place to do. He tore his eyes away, looking straight into Jay’s instead. “You’re such a needy little slut, aren’t you? Not able to waste time on boxers or other restricting shit.” He gently stroked Jay’s cock, watching him tremble. “Or do you just like the friction? Your pants rubbing up against your hot flesh, tugging, teasing.” He turned his hand and used his fingernails instead.

“Oh, fuck, Jensen!” Jay swallowed hard, his hands twitching. Jensen covered his wrists again, keeping him safely pinned and using the leverage to lean closer still, licking Jay’s neck. He was still teasing him, alternating between scratching and feathery touches with just the tips of his fingers.

“You love this, don’t you? Being at my mercy like this.” Another lick. Jay was breaking out into a sweat and he tasted salty. Jensen closed his eyes, still fighting the urge to taste other parts of his body. “My whore.” Just here for his enjoyment. Yep, he was.

Jay nodded. “Yours.”

Jensen’s eyes flew open. Oh fuck! This was bad, so bad. His plan was majorly backfiring. Now he wanted Jay even more. Not just for _this_. He wanted to hold him and keep him and _yes,_ fuck dammit, _his_!

He squeezed Jay’s cock hard, then pulled back, separating their bodies, trying to get the upper hand back. “Turn around, bitch.”

At first Jay just gazed at him, eyes glazed over, mouth hanging slack, and Jensen wanted to kiss him so bad. And then take him to the bedroom and keep that look on his face for as long as possible. But then Jared showed mercy and turned, placing his hands back up against the wall, spreading his legs like the… like the _paid whore_ he was.

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unconsciously stepping in and nuzzling Jay’s neck. He inhaled deeply. “God, fuck.” Jensen shuddered and flicked out his tongue for a taste, his hands caressing Jay’s sides. And he was getting pulled in again, forgetting his mission. He sighed.

“You’re just too damn delectable.” He could do this all day. Touch and taste him, just be close, get wrapped up in Jay’s presence. But he shouldn’t. Wasn’t allowed to. Jensen groaned and bit him instead, then pulled back once again – and this was really getting harder and fucking harder each time. He fumbled for the lube and condom in his pocket, opening his pants and pulling the rubber on him first of all. Then he flipped open the cap and poured some lube onto his fingers. He briefly considered just slicking himself up and going at it, but no. Even if this was about establishing Jay’s status as nothing but a whore, he just couldn’t be that cruel.

“Tell me, Jay, are you ready for me?” He asked him as he carefully thrust in with two of his fingers. “Are you a good whore? Did you come prepared?” Jensen frowned when it seemed like Jay really _did_ come prepared, since his fingers slipped in easy.

“’Course I did,” Jay huffed out, pushing back into his hand to make his point. “Just fuck me, Jen.”

Jensen hesitated though and added a third finger, aiming for Jay’s spot, delighted to hear his breath hitch when he succeeded.

”Come on, do it!” Jay was still pushing back and turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. “I need it. I need it bad.”

“Y..yeah?” Jensen scissored his fingers, still stalling.

“Oh yeah, Jen. I need to be fucked.“ He licked his lips. “I need _you_ to fuck me. Just you, Jen.”

And deep down Jensen knew this was trained hooker talk, but it still hit home and his chest swelled again, filled with equal parts want and longing. “My whore,” he ground out and stepped in, his teeth once again latching onto Jay’s sensitive neck. He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, then aligned it and thrust in deep.

“Yes!” Jay’s head dropped. “Hard, Jen. I need it deep and hard.”

Jensen started with deep, slow thrusts, allowing himself more time to enjoy it, to get the full picture. “You like this, Ja… _whore_? Being naked and exposed to me while I am still fully dressed?”

”Oh yeah,” Jay looked back again, grinning. “Just use me, Jen. I love being used by you.”

“Do you?” Jensen cocked his head and thrust especially hard. His hands were gripping Jay’s hips hard enough to bruise, but right now he didn’t care.

“Yes!” Jay thrust back just as hard. “I’m your whore, Jen. I need to be fucked.” He’d moved his hands further down the wall to get better leverage and Jensen wondered if maybe he should pin them back up, take some control away from him again. But that required letting go of him first, and he didn’t think he could do that now. He also kinda liked this. Jay this active. Made it easier to pretend he really meant what he was saying.

“Yes,” Jensen stared. “Because that’s all you’re…” But then his voice failed him and he shook his head. Oh, fuck this! Enough with the talking. He sped up his thrusts and forced his right hand to let go and wrap around Jay’s cock instead. He was still slightly lubed, so jerking him off was easy.

“Fuck, Jensen!” Jay squeezed down hard around his cock in reply and Jensen had to bite his cheek to not come right then and there.

“Ngh!” He sped up even more and bit back into his preferred spot on Jay’s neck, sure to leave a mark. He twisted his wrist and stroked his thumb over and around Jay’s sensitive head, intend on making him come first. It didn’t take long and Jay convulsed, clamping down around him once again and that was all it took for Jensen to let go as well.

He kept thrusting, riding out their orgasms together, both of them shuddering and twitching. When Jay keened out, he let go of his dick and slowed down all his movements until eventually he just rested there, against Jay’s back, both of them breathing hard.

Jensen closed his eyes to prolong the moment of peace, but, like before, reality came crashing down a lot sooner than he liked. “Shit.” He pulled back, his tongue soothing the now prominently red bite mark on Jay’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He blew on it.

Jay chuckled softly. “S’okay.” He turned his head with a slight shrug. “I wanted it.”

”Come on,” Jensen sighed and pulled out, noticing the marks on Jay’s hips with regret. Those might very well bruise up. “It’s over now, you don’t have to lie anymore.” And fuck! He stroked over Jay’s hips and saw him shudder again. Was it already hurting? He really had to pay him more! What was he thinking?

“Jensen.” Jay turned around and cupped his face. “I wasn’t. It’s okay.”

Jensen bit his lip. So much for establishing their status. This must have been the dumbest idea he’d ever had. And he couldn’t stand here and watch Jay make up excuses for his brutish behavior. “Do you like pizza?”

”What?” Jay dropped his hands and frowned amused.

“Now. Pizza. I could order some. I’m sorry I didn’t cook.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jay hesitated, then he shook his head. “No thanks. I’m good.” He looked down at himself and stepped back into his pants. “I really should go…” He hesitated again. “Unless you still want me for more?”

“Dinner?” He suggested with a smile.

“Sex.” Jared clarified. “More sex.”

Yes, right after dinner maybe they could crawl into bed together and… Jensen closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “No. No, not tonight.”

Jay nodded. “Is it okay if I clean up first?”

“Yes, sure!” Jensen quickly stepped back, then remembered that he should do the same. “Bathroom’s over there.” He pointed, then went into the kitchen himself to dispose of the condom and quickly clean himself with his small towel. Just as he had zipped his pants back up, Jay came out of the bathroom. He couldn’t have done more than wipe down with a washcloth and Jensen frowned. “You can take a shower, if you want.”

“Nah, thanks. I really should go.”

Jensen nodded and followed him back to the rest of his discarded clothes, watching him get dressed. Yes, he really should go, but Jensen just wanted him to stay. “You sure you’re not hungry?”

”Positive.” Jay didn’t even turn around. His hand was on the doorknob before Jensen could think of anything else, or before he could make his feet move, just get over there and grab him and kiss him and force him to stay. Cuff him to the chair if need be. But Jared just granted him one last, fleeting smile. “See you.” And with that he was out the door, firmly closing it behind him and leaving Jensen alone with his thoughts.

Mission failed. So fucking, completely failed.

 

*****

 

Jared’s mind was still reeling when he was on his way home that night. And he was glad he hadn’t booked anything else for the next few days yet, because Jensen had left marks. Another of these things he usually didn’t allow. Unless, of course, he was paid extra. Enough so he could _afford_ to stay home and relax a few nights after. But, Jensen being Jensen, Jared really hadn’t minded _at all_.

Truth be told, he hadn’t come this hard in forever. It hadn’t been as soul-stripping intense as the last time, but for that it was just dirty as hell and charged up. As much as Jared had tried to play it like every other kinky gig, somehow with Jensen his words gained more truth and he wasn’t lying through his teeth and secretly rolling his eyes.

But _Jensen_? Really? This man was just so filled with surprises, Jared wouldn’t even twitch if the next time he’d stepped foot into his place, his whole family would either be waiting to greet him or maybe instead he’d be all dressed up in leather gear and wielding a whip for him. And the worst was, he might not even run away screaming, but enter happily. On both scenarios.

His stomach growled and he already regretted not staying for dinner. But he couldn’t. He might have never left. He couldn’t even look at Jensen anymore without getting weak in the knees. After three dates! Three _sex dates_ he got paid for.

Maybe it was just that his last real relationship had been over three years ago and now he was just desperate. And Jensen was by far his most gorgeous client. And he treated him well. And maybe Sandy had made him watch Pretty Woman one too many times.

He sighed and took a deep breath, grateful for the cold wind blowing these days. The freeze woke him up and made him speed up, finally making his way home so he could take a long shower and wash Jensen off his mind.

*

Two days later he was in the park, walking Harley and Sadie, idly chatting with Sandy, who’d wrapped her arm around his and was just laughing heartily when a familiar face came running towards them. At first he thought he had finally snapped and started hallucinating, but when the man stopped, Jared realized he’d indeed walked right into Jensen out for a run. Perfect. He groaned.

“Jay!” Jensen smiled and removed the white plugs from his ears. He looked sweaty and exhausted and Jared wanted to drag him over behind the bushes and find out just how much action he was still capable of.

“Jensen.” Jared nodded politely, suddenly extremely aware of an amused Sandy hanging off his arm. “Hey.” Fuck!

“Hey.” Jensen crossed the final distance between them and his face faltered slightly.

Jared knew he was checking out Sandy, but he had no idea what to say. Was he even supposed to introduce them? Should he even stay and talk to Jensen at all? But Sandy made the choice for him.

“Hello!” She chirped and offered him her hand. “I’m Sandy.”

Jensen took it, smile back in place. “Jensen. Nice to meet you.”

Sandy’s eyes grew wide and she grinned, elbowing Jared in the side. What the fuck? He glared at her. Sandy’s grin just grew. “You’re one of his clients, right?”

Jared coughed and Jensen’s face froze. “Y..yeah,” he was able to answer after an awkward silence. Jared himself was still struck into silence. This was so not happening.

“Thought so.” She nodded. “I hope he did a good job?”

In any other situation, Jensen’s face right now would have been pricelessly funny. But as it was, Jared felt just as awkward and panic-stricken. His whole life was about to start falling apart right in front of him.

“Yeah?” Jensen scratched the back of his head.

“Satisfy your every need?”

Oh hell, she had not! Jared was beet red and Jensen just paled. “Sandy!” Jared found his voice back, although it was just a high-pitched hiss.

“What?” She shrugged innocently and looked up at him. “That’s your motto, isn’t it?”

Now it was Jensen’s turn to cough.

“That’s the motto of the _catering_ company, Sandy.” And right now Jared regretted deeply ever thinking this was a good private joke, back when he’d embellished his story some more. “And you know, I only served at one of his dinner parties. I’m surprised he even recognized me.” Jared gave Jensen a pointed look. _Please don’t blow my cover, please don’t blow my cover._

Jensen frowned, but seemed to recover quickly. “Sure I remember you. You were the, uh, best server I ever… hired.” Somehow he sounded sad as he said that, but Sandy didn’t seem to notice.

“See, Jared?” She beamed at him. “I knew you must do a great job, judging by all the tips you always end up with.”

And now Jared really didn’t know what to say to that. Thankfully his two dogs chose that time to come back and investigate the hold-up. Harley nudged his leg while Sadie immediately trotted to Jensen and sniffed him. “Sadie, back here, girl!”

But Jensen had already reached down to pet her. “Hey there, Sadie.”

Jared felt himself relax when Sadie barked once, her tail happily wagging as Jensen continued to pet her. Even Harley crept closer to inspect Jensen. This was unusual, normally he was super shy around strangers.

“This is Harley,” Sandy jumped in again. “Jared saved his life.”

“Sandy!” Why the hell was she telling Jensen?

“Oh, really?” Jensen smiled and kneeled down to pet the other dog. Jared watched in amazement as Harley let him. Even Sandy frowned.

“That’s weird. He always shies away from strangers.”

Jensen beamed and Jared once again cursed Sandy for her big mouth. “What’s his story?” Jensen asked.

“His previous owners abused him badly.” Sandy’s face scrunched up in disgust. “It was… They were really awful people and I wish them all the worst.”

”Sandy…” Jared sighed, pulling her closer. She still got worked up over this. Not like Jared himself didn’t want to see them hurt as well though. Or better yet, be personally responsible for a little of their pain.

“Oh hush, Jared. You know how he looked!” Sandy sniffed and Jensen looked up concerned, then back down at the dogs, petting them both even more affectionately.

Jared’s heart almost stopped.

“Anyways,” Sandy shook her whole body to brush it off, then continued. “He needed extensive care and surgeries, but we didn’t have enough money to pay for them and shelter policy said we had to put him down.”

“Aw, damn!” Jensen looked up in shock.

“But Jared here, he’s such a saint. He took on this waiting job and paid for all of it. And it’s like Harley knew, because ever since he keeps following him around everywhere.” Sandy smiled. “He still needs the meds and special care, so it’s unlikely we find a new owner for him. I doubt either of the two would ever get happy again if you ripped them apart.” She nudged Jared again and he shrugged awkwardly. She was right though, he’d never let Harley out of his sight for too long. It was bad enough he had to stay at the shelter at nights because his landlord wouldn’t allow dogs and he couldn’t afford to move.

“Wow.” Jensen straightened back up. “So you work at an animal shelter?”

”Yes, that’s where we met.” She nodded and squeezed her body tight against Jared’s. “I’ve always worked there and Jared just showed up one day, offering to volunteer. I just wish we could have hired him, too.” She sighed. “But the shelter just can’t afford it, so he had to take that crappy job busting tables.” Sandy froze. “Err, not like it wasn’t fun for him to serve at your party, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled at her and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I understand what you mean.” He scratched the back of his head again. “I wish he wouldn’t have had to take that crappy job, either.”

Sandy laughed delighted. “Hey, but then he wouldn’t have met you.”

Jensen quirked an eyebrow. “I guess.”

Jared used the resounding short silence to finally plan his exit. “Well, it’s about time we get going though.” _It’s been nothing but awkward, now let’s just all move on and never speak of this again._

“Alright then,” Jensen nodded and reached for his earplugs. “It was nice meeting you, Sandy.” He shook her hand again, then looked back at the dogs. “And nice meeting you two as well.”

Sandy giggled. “Likewise, Jensen. It was nice to finally put a face to the name.”

And just when he thought this couldn’t get any worse.

“He talked about me?” Jensen, of course, had to ask, because Jared was shit out of luck today.

Sandy leaned over conspiratorially. “Only to the dogs. But that means you must have made a huge impression on him.” She winked. “When I caught him and asked, all he admitted was that you were a client.”

Jensen looked straight at him and Jared quickly had to look away, his face suddenly burning up again. “Oh, really?”

“So you gonna hire him again?” Sandy asked hopefully. “Assuming of course you’ll have another party.”

”Oh, of course.” Jensen nodded. “I lately find myself having… dinner parties quite regularly.”

“Wonderful!” She beamed and nudged Jared once again. “Isn’t that wonderful news, Jared?”

“Splendid.” He was still looking at the ground.

“So, I’ll see you next week then, _Jared_?” Jensen left the question hang in the air as if unsure and Jared was forced to meet his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” He forced a smile, if only for Sandy. “Same time, same place?” And this wasn’t a question, but Jensen nodded anyways. He didn’t say anything else, just gave a cordial nod and finally replugged his ears, then he was off in the opposite direction.

Jared heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He didn’t have long to relax though, because Sandy whacked him over the head. “Ow!” He pouted and rubbed the sore spot. “What the hell, Sandy?”

”What the hell, Jared?” She gave him a look. “You’ve barely spoken two words to this guy and he was so nice to us.”

“He’s my… he’s my client.” Jared huffed. “You didn’t have to tell him my damn life story. Geeze!”

”I thought I’d help you along.” She shrugged innocently. “And hey, if anything, I’m sure you’ll get an even better tip now next time.” She smirked.

Jared rubbed his temples. Oh, the pain. But he couldn’t blame her, she didn’t know the whole story. Hell, she didn’t even know _half_ of it.

“God, it must be super hard working for him,” Sandy continued and picked up their walk again, dragging him along. “He’s so drop-dead gorgeous! I’d be distracted the whole time and probably get fired for ogling the boss.” She chuckled and nudged him, but Jared really, really wanted this conversation to be over now. Yes, please? Thank you.

“Just drop it, Sandy,” he told her in his iciest voice.

“Just saying.” She winked, but then apparently decided to take some mercy on him, because she didn’t prod any further. But Jared knew Sandy. She was just biding her time now, waiting for the right moment to pounce again. And he wouldn’t be surprised if he found her in his apartment next Tuesday, when he got home from his next “gig”.

Swell. But at least now he could spend the next few days thinking of a good story to tell her then and maybe obsess about what might _actually_ happen a little less.

 

*****

 

Tuesday. And Jensen had prepared. Chili, the day before, actually. Just in case he might have been stuck at work today. So they could just warm it up later or eat it right away, whatever Jay preferred. And if he decided to leave without food again, Jensen would just give him the whole dish to warm up later, alone at his place. Or with Sandy. Whatever.

Jensen had so many questions. Sandy. _Jared?_ Did he really only do this to help the dogs? What kind of person was this selfless? And just how did Jensen end up with Jay of all the hookers out there. _Easy_ hookers. Guys he wouldn’t feel so hopelessly giddy and dreadfully sick around. Guys that didn’t come with a girl attached to their hip.

Not like he would care. Not like Jay was his boyfriend, or in any way getting there. Not like Jensen was looking, or ready to try again. Or… or… The doorbell rang and Jensen cleared his head. Jared was here, now. That’s all that mattered. _Now._ He’d see about later. Maybe.

Right now it was just one of their usual Tuesdays. Yeah. He smiled and opened the door. Whatever happened, he was prepared. – However, he _wasn’t_ prepared to seeing Jay dressed up in black slacks and a stiff white shirt, his hair neatly coifed. He raised his eyebrow and before he could think better of it, opened his mouth. “Dude, you didn’t really think I was having a dinner party, did you?”

Jay snorted and pushed his way in, closing the door behind himself. “Don’t ask.”

“Uhm, okay…” His lips twitched and he almost made another joke about serving, but then he remembered Harley, and why Jay did this, and felt incredibly bad. He quickly handed over the five hundred dollars he’d gotten, but Jay frowned, not taking them.

Jared ran a hand through his head, then shuffled his feet, looking down. “Uhm, you know, those specials… I also need to approve of them first, so whatever you want, just spill it now.”

“What?” Now Jensen frowned. Damn, did he think he wanted something extra kinky? “No, no! No specials. Just take it.”

“What the hell, Jensen?” Jay’s face hardened. “I’m not a charity case.”

“For the shelter,” Jensen mumbled, blushing. He didn’t think this was such a big deal, but he should have known it would offend him. “Please, just take it.”

”No.” Jay shook his head.

“Come on. You take donations, don’t you? But if you’d rather I go ask around which shelter you work for, find you there and write Sandy a personal check…”

Jay paled and took the money without another word, then stuffed it in his usual back pocket. “Thanks.” He didn’t sound grateful though and Jensen felt like an ass for forcing him to take it. What the hell happened to his carefully planned evening?

“Seriously, Jay. It’s for the dogs.” He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “I know it sounds silly, since I only met them once, but… I kinda grew attached already.”

Jay looked doubtful at first, but then a grin broke through. “Yeah, I know what you mean. These two just wrap you around their little finger and before you know it, you hand them your steak and only eat the veggies yourself.” He smirked. “I really have no idea why they don’t get chosen.”

“Maybe they’re only nice around their master.” Jensen winked and Jay beamed.

“Could be.” He chuckled and passed a hand through his hair, then frowned. Yeah, Jensen wasn’t a fan either.

“I liked the old style better.” He reached out and flicked at Jay’s hair. “It was cute.”

Jay sighed. “I really hate using so much product, but I guess shaggy waiters don’t get hired so much.”

“But you’re not a waiter.” Jensen stopped. “Oh wait, are you? Did you come over here from a real job?”

Jay looked at him as if he was insane. “Oh yeah, I only whore on the side. I just love it so much. I have my _real_ job to pay the bills.”

“Uhm, right.” Jensen bit his lip. “Sorry.” Shit! He just kept screwing it up tonight. Maybe he should switch the topic again. “So, about the dogs…”

“Jensen.” Jay shook his head and placed his finger on Jensen’s lips. “Let’s just do what you paid me for, okay?” He leaned closer, but Jensen took a step back.

“No, we eat first.” Because he couldn’t just use him and kick him back out, especially not right now.

“Jensen.”

”I pay. My rules. I say we eat first.” There.

Jay rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.”

Jensen quickly turned away to hide his victorious smile. Jay followed him into the kitchen and sat down, crossing his hands in front of his chest with a pout. Jensen almost laughed at the fully-grown five-year-old at his table. He quickly set up the stove and then joined Jay at the table. “I need to heat it up first.” He shrugged apologetically. “I wasn’t sure if we’d eat right away, or later.”

”Later, then.” Jay quickly kicked his chair away and fell down to his knees.

“Fuck!” Jensen blocked him off before he could open his pants, and damn, it wasn’t easy. For one, Jay was fast, but secondly… _damn_! “No!” _Yes, please!_

Jay licked his lips and looked up at him through hooded eyes. “Please Jensen? Please let me suck your cock? I promise I’ll make it real good.”

Fuck, yes, Jensen knew he would. “N..no.” He gulped, his voice faltering and Jay sensed it and smirked, reaching for his knees to pull them apart. “No!” Jensen clamped them shut. He had to stay strong now. “We eat first.”

Jay’s face fell, but he gave up and sat back down. “Your money.”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded. His money. And speaking of. “So, why _are_ you doing this?”

“What?” Jay snapped.

”This job, I mean. Why are you…”

”Whoring?”

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded.

“You don’t pay me for talking, Jen.” He shrugged and crossed his arms again, looking defiant.

Well, fuck. “But I pay you for _games_ , right?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“I guess…” Jay frowned, expression guarded.

“So, let’s play a game then, while we wait for dinner to be ready. I’ll ask you a question, you ask me a question.”

“Are you serious?” He was looking petulant now.

“Yes.” Jensen shrugged again. It was the best he could come up with. “So… so your real name’s Jared?” He hoped this was an innocent enough question to start with.

Jay sighed and uncrossed his arms. “Yes.”

“That why you asked me to…”

”My turn now,” Jay… _Jared_ interrupted him, and without giving him time to protest followed up with his question. “Why do you have to pay for sex?”

Alright, so it was back to the tough questions. Jensen stared longingly at the chili pot, wondering if it might be time to stir it yet… but then he sighed. “I just… I wanted it, so I called. Isn’t that what your clients usually do?”

“Oh please.” Jared huffed. “I don’t know the rules of your game, but I figure lying is out of the question. So don’t feed me that bull.”

Jensen frowned. “But I’m not lying.”

“Come on! Someone looking the way you do? You don't need to pay for sex. You go into a bar and have ten guys hanging off each arm, then you can take your pick."

Jensen snorted. "You have no idea." If only it would be that easy.

"Enlighten me."

"I just..." Damn! Why did he come up with this again? Was it too late to get back to the sex part? "After my boyfriend broke up with me... it's just... it's not so easy, okay? I guess... I guess I have issues."

"Like what?"

"Aha!" Jensen pointed his finger. "My turn now." He smirked. Okay, so tough questions it was, back to the original. "Why did you start selling yourself?"

"You know the story." Jared shrugged. "Harley needed the surgery and..."

"No," Jensen interrupted. "I mean why _this_? Why not, I dunno... busting tables for real?"

"I dunno," Jared looked away. "Seemed easier? More money to be made?" Jensen didn't press, would have been okay for now, but Jared decided to say more instead of ask his question. "I had this friend, met him at the employment agency." He smiled wistfully. "Chad." Another pause. "He told me about this, saying they were always looking, told me it was even fun a lot of times, and thing is, I liked sex. It was never that big of a deal for me." He shrugged. "And we really needed the money." The last was more of a whisper.

Jensen remembered what Sandy had told him, about Harley badly abused and in need of surgery, and he started to understand. “And you needed it quick.” Finding a job wasn’t always so easy and you certainly didn’t get paid in advance.

Jared shrugged again, but there was also a tiny nod. He started picking at his shirt and Jensen couldn’t stand to see him so uncomfortable.

“Alright, your turn. What else do you want to know about me?”

“Why did…” Jared stopped himself, was silent for a few seconds, then rephrased his question. “Hey, what do you do, anyways? It must pay well, I assume.”

Jensen smiled. “I can’t complain.” Although it could certainly be more. But if he got that promotion… “I work in advertising. Come up with campaigns, organize shoots and such.”

“Sounds fun.” Jared smiled back.

“Yeah… it is.” Jensen shrugged. “Mostly.” But it was also super stressful and if only he wouldn’t have to deal with his co-workers. Or photographers. Or models. Or that damn dog trainer. Or anyone else, really. He’d be quite happy doing it all on his own.

Jared nodded. “No job is perfect. Not even the ones at the shelter.” He sighed wistfully.

They shared a moment of comfortable silence and Jensen plotted his next question. Should he ask about Sandy? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer, because he might not like what he got.

Still needing time to think, he got up and stirred the chili instead, then set the table. Jared wanted to get up and help, but he wouldn’t let him. Eventually he was done and had to sit back down. He bit his lip.

“Out of questions?” Jared smirked at him.

“No, it’s just…” Dammit. “What about Sa… die? What’s her story?”

“She’s just old.” Jared’s lips quirked. “Her previous owner died and it took her a while to adjust. She’s just generally friendly... but also kinda lazy. She usually just lies in her corner and won’t move when someone comes visiting. It’s like she doesn’t want to be considered and then rejected, so she doesn’t even try.”

Jensen’s eyebrow raised. Yeah, he knew that feeling. “Or maybe she just wants to stay with you.”

”Yeah, but that’s the problem. She can’t.”

He frowned. “Why not? Shelter policy?”

“Nah,” Jared chuckled. “Landlord policy.” He shrugged. “No dogs allowed.”

“Oh, I see.” Jensen imagined that must be tough for someone like Jared. He clearly loved those dogs. “That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

Another brief moment of silence and Jensen got up to check on the food again. It was finally hot enough and he turned off the stove and dished out.

Jared took one bite and moaned. “God, fuck, this is so good!” His mouth was still full and he dug in again before he’d even swallowed. “Why the hell did your boyfriend break up with you?”

Jensen snorted and started eating as well. It was fun to see Jared enjoy it so much. He realized how much he’d missed cooking for somebody other than himself.

“No, seriously.” Jared leaned closer. “That’s my next question. Why?”

Aw, fuck. “He told me I was too much of a control freak for him. And…” Jensen bit his lip. Okay, no. Not going there.

Jared raised an eyebrow and smirked. “He couldn’t handle it? Too vanilla for you?”

He couldn’t help the pained sound escaping his lips. If only that had been the problem.

“What? Really?” Jared’s smirk grew. “Is that why you’re so hesitant with me? Did you scare him off?”

“I wish.” Jensen snorted again, then placed his fork down, looking away. “It’s… he…” No. He couldn’t.

“What, Jen? He what?” Jared reached over and covered his hand with his own, the smirk vanished.

Jensen sighed. Oh, what the hell? “He told me I was controlling life, but not the important part. He told me I was… was horrible in bed.”

Jared laughed out loud and Jensen pulled his hand back offended. “Aw, you’re fucking with me!”

Jensen glared and Jared slowly came back down.

“Seriously? And you believed him?”

Jensen shrugged. Well, yeah.

“You really think you’re an awful lay? And that’s why you pay for it?” Jared looked at him disbelieving.

“I know I’m bad, alright?” Jensen passed his hands through his hair. “But I’m trying, okay? I really am.”

“Wow.” Jared shook his head, smiling his bright smile. Jensen glared at him. “Your ex really pulled a number on you.” He reached over to take back Jensen’s hand. “You’re not bad, okay? Trust me. You’re anything but.”

Jared winked at him, but Jensen couldn’t appreciate it. “You’re only saying that because I pay you.”

”But that’s part of the point!” Jared wouldn’t let go of his hand. “I’m a professional. If anyone should know, it’s me.”

“And I am still paying you to be nice to me.”

“Jensen, you pay me for sex.” Jared let go. “Not necessarily to be nice.” He reached back and pulled out the bills, throwing them on the table. “But there. You’re _still_ good. You’re great.”

Jensen looked away. Embarrassed. Still disbelieving. Definitely uncomfortable. He just grunted in response.

Jared pushed his chair back and went to do the same for Jensen. “If I learned one thing, then it’s that sex is only great with the right partner. And maybe your ex just wasn’t right for you.” He took Jensen’s hands and pulled him up. Jensen let him. “Maybe you just didn’t fit.”

“Maybe,” Jensen had to admit. After all, it wasn’t just the sex. Not like Jensen would have complained though, it was always okay for _him_. Although, now that he compared it to sex with Jared… He’d thought it was just the thrill of being with a hooker. Maybe it was just _Jared_.

“Definitely.” Jared nuzzled his throat. “Unless you wanna tell me sex with me isn’t great? That it wasn’t mind-blowingly awesome every time?”

Jensen’s lips twitched and he couldn’t hold back his smirk. “No…” He looked at Jared and blushed. “It… it was.” He bit his lip but his grin just kept spreading.

“There. Case closed.” Jared cupped his face and kissed him, slow at first, both of them smiling against the other’s lips. But it quickly deepened and Jared backed him up against the kitchen counter.

“Jay…” Jensen moaned and broke the kiss. They should finish their chili, then maybe take this to the bedroom and…

“Nu-uh.” Jared shook his head. “You’re not telling me no again. I don’t think my ego could handle it.” He grinned and nipped at Jensen’s lips, his hands going to his fly and making quick work of pulling down his pants before Jensen had a chance to protest.

“Fuck!” Not like he really wanted to complain though. Jensen groaned when Jared’s large hand enclosed his cock, jerking him quick and rough. He tried to kiss him again, but Jared kept dancing out of reach, only ever letting him have short nips. “Jared!” He whined.

Jared’s grin grew. “I like the way you say my name like that. Desperate, needy.”

Jensen tried to grab at him, but Jared had him crowded against the corner and all Jensen could do was let it happen. He whimpered. Fuck, he never realized just _how_ strong Jared was. And the things he let him do… “Jay, please!”

”Please what?” Jared twisted his fist, brushing his thumbnail over Jensen’s cock on a down stroke, making him hiss out.

“Please just…” Fuck! He didn’t even _know_! “Just… fuck!”

“Fuck?” Jared asked. “You want me to fuck you, Jensen?” He emphasized his proposition with a sharp thrust of his hips, crushing Jensen against the counter top. And god damn, this shouldn’t make him so fucking hard!

“Y..yes,” he quickly nodded. “Yeah, Jared. Please.”

Jared leaned in close, his breath tickling along Jensen’s cheek. “That costs extra.”

“Whu… what?” Jensen rubbed himself against Jared, couldn’t help it. Jared was still fisting his cock and he was losing all sense of reality.

“Kidding.” Jared chuckled and let go of Jensen, only to heft him up the counter and sit him down.

Jensen squirmed, uncomfortable and horny. And feeling very much on display. Which seemed to equally fuel both of his prior sentiments. “Jay…”

“Shush.” Jared gave him a quick kiss and then tugged off his shoes so he could pull his pants off fully.

Okay, now he felt even more exposed. “Fuck, Jay, come on…” Jensen bit his lip. “Bedroom?”

Jared shook his head. “Nu-uh.” He took a hold of Jensen’s layered shirts and lifted them both up and over his head before he had a chance to protest. “You ever done this before? Fucked him here, on your pristine counter top?” Jared crowded into him again. “ _He_ fuck _you_?”

“N..no.” Jensen was still nibbling on his lip, flushing all over. This definitely shouldn’t be this hot.

“Good.” Jared growled and pushed him to lie down, then tugged him forward. Jensen crashed into something that cluttered and fell to the floor, but he really didn’t care. Jesus! Jared spread his legs and Jensen instinctively hooked them around his waist. “He did though, right?” Jared was back near his face, bending down. “Fuck you?”

Jensen squirmed again, trying to look away, but Jared wouldn’t let him, grabbed his cheek and forced him to lock eyes. He swallowed hard. “Yes.” And he had no idea why this suddenly felt like a betrayal, why he felt incredibly bad, even ashamed, that he’d let David fuck him. Why he wanted Jared to be the one. The _only_ one.

Jared nodded, jaw clenched. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna make you forget all about him. After I am done with you, you won’t even remember how he felt inside of you, because all you’ll be able to feel is my cock stretching you. Me, fucking you deep and hard. And you’ll feel it for weeks, Jensen.” He licked over Jensen’s lips. “You’ll feel _me_. Only me.”

Whimpering once more, Jensen licked his own lips, chasing Jared’s taste. “Please!”

“God, Jensen…” Jared fumbled for the lube in his pocket. “You have any idea just how fucking incredible you are?” Jared coated two of his fingers and Jensen squirmed away. He never did well with compliments. He always thought them to be fake. “I’d love to let you lubricate me with just your spit, feel your pouty lips around my fingers, have you suck me good.” Jared continued while he slowly teased Jensen, just rubbing around the rim. “And you’d be very good, wouldn’t you, Jen?”

“Yes, please.” Jensen nodded. “Anything.” Just if he’d stop teasing already! And Jared must have read his thoughts, because he could feel the tip of his index finger slipping into him. Hell, it had been _long_. He whimpered but quickly got used to it and just wanted more.

“Fuck, Jensen!” Jared kissed him quick and dirty, his finger in to the second knuckle now. “You’re tight.” He pulled his finger out and then moved forward again. “You’re very tight. I’d never even fit you without lube. Maybe I still won’t now.”

”What?” Jensen panicked and pushed against Jared’s fingers to show him that he was good. That he couldn’t just stop now. “You’ll fit, please! Please! I’ll be good.”

Jared gaped at him and grabbed a hold of his hips to stop him from thrusting. “Shit, Jensen. Relax!“ He shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna stop.” He interrupted for another kiss. “I was just… just talking.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, then let it sink in, the rush slowly fading and his brain kicking back in. “Fuck. I told you I was bad at this.” He sighed and looked down to the ground.

“And I told you to shut up.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and crushed him close, their lips meeting for another kiss. And with their tongues battling and Jared’s crotch rubbing against his, Jensen found it easy to get lost again, to shut off his damn over active brain and just close his eyes and feel. Or maybe keep them open and watch Jared.

The rest of the evening was perfect. Jared fucked him right there on the counter and it had been nothing but amazing. Afterwards, Jared carried him into the bedroom, which, on the one hand, was crazy hot, but on the other it was also kind of embarrassing. But Jensen had just been way too tired. So he fell asleep as soon as Jared settled in next to him. When he woke up, Jared was gone. And he’d been right. He still felt the ache for days. Just, it wasn’t really his ass that hurt.

 

*****

 

That night, Jared had intended to leave as soon as Jensen was fast asleep. But then he just couldn’t and instead he stayed for a bit longer, just watching him sleep. He was still most confusing, but Jared had a problem calling him ‘client’ anymore. Jensen was just… _Jensen_.

He was taking a shower at his place when he remembered. The money. He’d forgotten it on Jensen’s table. Fuck! He didn’t so much care about the two hundred for the sex, because, let’s be honest, he would have done it for free, the whole purpose was to do it for free, but he felt guilty about robbing the shelter of their donation. He’d have to take three hundred out of his own savings for “bad days”, aka the hooker-retirement fond to tie him over when he decided he didn’t want to do it anymore. Although from the look of it, he might be needing that money for himself soon. He could definitely not go on like this. It was fucking too badly with his mind. He hadn’t accepted any clients except for Jensen all week.

Thankfully at least Sandy hadn’t shown up to check on him. It wouldn’t have been pretty to try and explain his state of disheveledness. She’d have known. Not that Jensen paid him, or, well, _tried to_ , anyways, but that they had sex. And he’d never hear the end of it. And he just couldn’t deal with it right now. It was confusing enough in his own head, he didn’t need second opinions to confuse him further. Although he knew what Sandy would say. She’d whack him over his head – again – and tell him to just go for it. He sighed and went to bed, failing to fall asleep for the longest time. He should have stayed at Jensen’s. He’d have slept peacefully there. But the morning after? That was just the problem.

*

The next day, the agency called. Jensen wanted to see him again. Friday. This was too soon. Jared still needed time to cool off, to shake off the feelings and entanglements, before he could safely meet him again. To go in unprotected could prove deadly to his already fragile heart. However, of course, he confirmed.

He hadn’t booked any other job, even though maybe he should have, and instead spent all day at the shelter, trying to keep busy, keep his thoughts focused, remember why he was doing all of this. Avoiding Sandy while he was at it. But it still didn’t help. Maybe he was lucky and Jensen just wanted to give him his money. He was that kind of guy, that much Jared knew by now. So he went unprepared, straight from the shelter, unshowered and in his comfy jeans and hoodie. Looking like he didn’t care, like Jensen meant nothing.

However, it didn’t have the desired effect, because Jensen’s face lit up like a Christmas tree after he opened the door. “Wow, Jared. You look amazing.”

“Uh, thanks.” Jared shuffled his feet. Damn! “So do you.” And he did, in his dark faded jeans and dress shirt, short hair perfectly ruffled.

Jensen’s smile grew even brighter and he stepped aside. “Come in.” After Jared closed the door, Jensen held out a stash of bills. “It’s uh, seven hundred. With no kinky strings attached.” He winked, but Jared could see that he was nervous.

“Jensen, you… you don’t have to pay me for Tuesday.” Or today, he wanted to add, but… but he couldn’t just offer himself out like that.

“But we… had sex.” Jensen frowned.

“But Jensen, I…” He trailed off. Was it a good enough explanation that _he’d_ fucked _him_?

“What? You wanna pay _me_?” Jensen still tried to lighten the mood, but Jared could see that his hands started shaking. So he took the bills. Because, really? Jensen was his only client these days. Not like he didn’t need it. He still felt more than queasy about it though.

“Thanks. But you know, I _should_ pay you.” He winked back and put the money in his pockets, then remembered that said pockets didn’t contain lube and condoms tonight, since he really hadn’t prepared. Well, fuck!

Jensen blushed. “But you only… would you…” He nibbled on his bottom lip. “If I hadn’t…” He looked away. “Fuck.”

Jensen couldn’t say it, but Jared knew what he was asking. Had Jared still fucked him, if he wasn’t a hooker and Jensen his client? Well, there really was only one answer to that. Jared cupped Jensen’s cheek and gave him a long kiss. “Yes,” he whispered against his lips and then deepened the kiss before pulling away. “Yes.”

“Jay?” Jensen was still blushing, but now openly smiling at him.

”Yeah, Jen?”

“Will you, uh, stay the night this time?” And he was looking so hopeful, so adorable, Jared couldn’t say no if he tried.

“I guess I still owe you a special from our second date.” Jared shrugged with a smirk.

Jensen frowned. “Really? But…”

”Dirty talking doesn’t count as a special, Jensen, I told you.” He chuckled. “And neither does having dinner.”

“Oh? But staying the night does?”

Jared scratched his eyebrow. “Err, actually, I don’t know. I never did that before.”

“Seriously?” Jensen seemed shocked.

“Jensen…” Jared sighed and cupped Jensen’s cheek again, caressing him with his thumb. “I’m a hooker. When it’s over, the clients usually can’t have me out fast enough.” He shrugged. “Not everybody cooks me dinner and… and makes conversation.”

“Huh.” Jensen leaned into Jared touch. “I dunno though, as much as that, uhm… kinda sucks for you… I’m also glad.”

“Why?” Jared’s heart beat wildly in his chest. Oh god, he was so lost!

“Because that makes what we have special.” Jensen blushed again and looked away. “Aw fuck, that sounds corny.”

And yes, yes it kinda did, but also… Jared leaned down to kiss him again, sweet and slow. “But it’s true. You’re not… This… It is special.” He quickly kissed him again before this could go too far. He’d already admitted to too much. But Jensen… Jensen had started. And the way he blushed and smiled? It just seemed true.

Jensen melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jared and pulling him close. Jared pushed him up against the wall and stepped closer into his by now familiar form. They just fit together so well, it was hard to think of this as a job.

But speaking off… Jared pulled away. “Uhm, shit, Jen, I… I didn’t really prepare for this.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen gazed up at him, dazed.

“I didn’t pack anything.” Jensen still looked confused, so Jared explained. “Lube. Condoms. I came straight from the shelter.”

“Oh.” Jensen chuckled. “That explains why you smell like dog.”

Jared blushed. “Shit, sorry. I really should take a shower.”

“No!” Jensen shook his head, not letting Jared out of his embrace. “It’s fine. It… it uhm, it fits you.”

“What?” Jared’s eye twitched. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

”No! I mean… shit.” Jensen shrugged. “I mean… it’s _you_. The cute guy who volunteers at the animal shelter.”

“Oh.” Jared scratched his neck, still self-conscious. “Still doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have showered.”

“We could shower together?” Jensen suggested.

Jared couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds like a plan.” He untangled himself and took Jensen’s hand in his, tugging. “Come on.” Halfway to the bathroom, he remembered something else he didn’t pack. “Shit, Jensen. I don’t even have a toothbrush.”

“So?” Jensen’s face fell a little. “Use mine.” When Jared hedged, he continued. “Seriously? You’ll swallow, but you won’t use my toothbrush?”

Chuckling at that, Jared shrugged. “Well, if you put it that way. And if _you_ don’t mind?”

“I just want you to stay.” Jensen smiled at him so matter-of-factly, Jared almost wished he meant forever, not just for the night. But this was what happened, when he didn’t get a week to come down. He couldn’t fucking have these feelings for a client!

“Okay.” He squeezed Jensen’s hand. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

In the bathroom, they undressed unceremoniously and then stepped under the shower together. It was a tight fit though, since it wasn’t exactly built for two people – and two strong males at that. They were laughing when they tried to both get under the spray of hot water and ended up bumping into each other and tangled together at the same time.

“Dude, your shower’s too small,” Jared complained.

”No, you’re just too damn bulky to fit in,” Jensen retorted.

“Oh, look who’s talking. Besides, I thought you liked my body.”

”Not when you push me out of the shower, I don’t. You’re like Godzilla. It’s inhuman.”

“Pft.” Jared huffed. “You’re just jealous because you dwarf me.”

”What?” Jensen gasped and tried to make himself taller, standing on his tip toes to tower over Jared. Of course he failed miserably, and Jared just laughed and crowded him up against the shower stall.

“Oh puh-lease.” Jared leaned down until Jensen had to coil back and duck a bit. Jared grinned and watched Jensen in victory. Then he really _watched_ Jensen. And fuck!

“In..inhuman. Is all I… say.” Jensen’s voice had gone breathy, his grip on Jared’s waist to steady himself suddenly tightening.

Jared’s gaze zeroed in on Jensen’s lips, already swollen a bit from their kisses. A drop of water was clinging to them and suddenly Jared was all out of breath as well. He leaned down further, claiming his lips in a searing kiss, and suddenly it didn’t matter anymore who stood where in that damn stall, because they clung to each other and it just fit. They fit.

They soaped each other up and fooled around a bit, but nothing too serious. It would have been lethal to try and fuck in here, even though that was a pity. Jared briefly considered going down to his knees, or hey, maybe pushing down _Jensen_ – he was smaller, after all – but then decided against it. They had all night. And the spacier rest of the apartment.

However, after they’d dried off, they just ended up in the bedroom. And Jared had to admit, afterwards it was very nice to just fall asleep with Jensen in his arms instead of having to stay awake, get dressed and head on home alone in the cold, dark night.

And of course waking up the next morning wasn’t too bad either.

 

*****

 

At 5.30 a.m. Jensen woke up like clockwork. Like everyday. He couldn’t shut it off anymore. But usually on weekends, he just rolled over and allowed himself a few more hours of sleep. Unless he was working on a very important campaign. This wasn’t the case today, yet he still didn’t go right back to sleep. Instead he relished in the feel of being tightly wrapped in Jared’s arms, happy and content. For now.

He didn’t remember the last time he woke up like this. Didn’t remember ever being so giddy, so horny, so full of dread. This was still the hooker he’d kinda paid to be here. But if this was what being with a prostitute felt like, he didn’t know why not everybody paid for it.

Jensen carefully untangled himself out of Jared’s embrace, so he could turn and just watch him sleep for a while. The sun wasn’t up yet and Jared was only illuminated by the faint red glow from Jensen’s alarm clock. He had to smirk at the appropriate irony, Sting’s ‘Roxanne’ suddenly on his mind. He wished he had more money so he could provide for Jared and just keep him. But somehow he knew that even if he _had_ , Jared wouldn’t agree to being his boytoy forever.

Which meant he had to enjoy this as long as he could.

He slowly peeled off the sheets, exposing Jared to his gaze. Damn, he still couldn’t believe how hot he was. The broad shoulders, narrow hips, long, thick cock. If he wanted to, Jared could probably make a fortune just being a model. But Jensen wouldn’t suggest it. He didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. Vulnerable. Exposed. Beautiful. He didn’t want anyone else _touching_ him either, but at least that would be time limited. …Then again, that didn’t make it all that much better.

Jensen sighed and carefully kissed his way down Jared’s chest. Jared twitched and Jensen stopped, careful not to wake him too soon. But he settled back down, breath still even, so Jensen continued his path until he could nuzzle Jared’s cock. There was still some dried come clinging to it, as they hadn’t properly cleaned up the night before, but Jensen didn’t mind. He licked it off and smiled when he could feel the erection slowly growing under his ministrations.

He closed his lips and suckled softly, carefully, watching Jared for any signs of consciousness. The other man moaned softly, but his chest was still raising and falling in tact, so Jensen was safe to open wider and see how far he could take him this time.

Gagging a little, when Jared’s cock hit the back of his throat, he didn’t pull off though and was rewarded with the feel of Jared hardening further over his tongue. Jensen finally pulled away and sucked on just the head, before he swallowed him back down, careful to keep his teeth hidden for now. He repeated the action a few times before Jared’s breath hitched and his moans got louder.

“Mmmmhm,” Jared’s hips rolled and his hands found their way into Jensen’s short hair, just holding him there. Jensen took it as encouragement and sucked harder, letting Jared sink even deeper, until his throat contracted around him.

Jensen moaned and pressed his tongue against the big vein on Jared’s cock, trying to get as many vibrations across as possible. And judging by the fingernails pressing into his scalp, it seemed to be working just fine.

“Fuck, Jensen!” Jared’s hips were faintly thrusting, but Jensen could feel he was holding back. So he relaxed further and placed his hands on Jared’s hips, brushing his thumbs over his hipbones, encouraging him.

After a few more hesitant, shallow thrusts, Jared finally grew bolder and his hold on Jensen tightened, his thrusting becoming more forceful. Jensen let out a satisfied whimper and was contend to let Jared use him, doing his best to caress him with his tongue until he felt Jared’s thrusts become more and more erratic, his cock swelling just this tad bit more.

“Jensen… Jensen, gonna…” Jared tried to pull away, but Jensen firmly locked his mouth, shaking his head as best he could. “Lemme…” Jared tried again, but Jensen just sucked harder, carefully exposing his teeth to scrape along Jared’s sensitive flesh, and that was all it took for Jared to crack and come with a yell, shooting down Jensen’s throat.

Jensen sucked him through it, doing his best to hang on and swallow, but some of it still spilled out, coating his lips and chin. When Jared twitched and once again frantically tried to pull Jensen off, he finally relaxed and let him slip from his lips with a soft pop.

“Fuck, Jensen…” Jared lay there, panting. “Fuck.” He caressed Jensen’s scalp and Jensen was glowing happily, content to just stay down here and fall back asleep. He nuzzled Jared’s thigh until Jared grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back up. And there was really nothing sexier than being manhandled by him. Unless maybe when Jared allowed Jensen to manhandle _him_.

Jensen licked his lips and Jared growled, pulling him down for a deep kiss as soon as he was in reach. It was slow and lazy, Jared deliberately licking out Jensen’s mouth, cleaning him. When they parted, Jensen smacked his lips, trying to keep the taste as long as possible.

“You’re so sexy,” Jared drawled, his voice still sleep-ridden. He cupped Jensen’s cheek and shook his head. “Fuck.”

Jensen smiled and blushed, giving him another short kiss. “Go back to sleep.”

“But what about you? Don’t you wanna…”

Jensen didn’t let him continue and placed his finger on Jared’s lips. “You’re too tired. Really. Sleep. I’m fine.”

”But…” Jared frowned and cocked his head. “Really, Jensen, you’re pa…” He stopped himself and Jensen was grateful. He didn’t want the illusion to be shattered just yet, even though, just thinking about it already scratched on his good mood a little.

“Sleep,” he repeated, making himself comfortable on Jared’s broad chest. He closed his eyes and moved closer, smiling when Jared sighed and wrapped his arms around him. Jensen closed his eyes and shifted a little, getting more comfortable. His cock was pretty hard and throbbing, but he’d live.

Jared sighed and relaxed as well, falling back asleep soon enough. Jensen listened to his even breathing, concentrating on the warmth and snuggling just this much closer to Jared, until he, too, was overcome by sleep again.

*

The next time he woke up, the sunlight was shining through his blinds and Jared was watching him. Jensen smiled. “Morning.”

”Hrm,” Jared made a face. “I was just contemplating the best way to wake you up.”

Jensen chuckled. “I can pretend to still be asleep, if you want.” He rubbed his eyes and stretched a little.

“Nah.” Jared rolled his eyes, then leaned down, kissing Jensen’s forehead. “Morning.”

Jensen’s whole chest flooded with warmth and he had to bite his lip to not say something embarrassing such as how this was just perfect and he’d love to wake up like it every morning. So he just dopily smiled up at Jared.

“But it’s better when you’re awake, anyways.” Jared shrugged. “Because now I can tell you that I’d never do this for a client.”

Jensen frowned. “But…”

”Never.” Jared shook his head and moved so fast, Jensen had no time to question what he meant before he was suddenly rolled over and lying on his stomach, Jared straddling him. Jared started by kneading Jensen’s muscles, and he hadn’t even realized how sore he was until now.

“Mmm, feels nice.” Jensen closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows. Jared’s other clients sure missed out. He smiled smugly and as Jared continued, he felt himself get drowsy again. And maybe he would have fallen right back asleep, if Jared hadn’t shifted and started stroking up and down Jensen’s arms while he leaned down and was slowly licking his way down Jensen’s spine.

“Still nice?” He asked as his tongue swirled between Jensen’s shoulder blades.

“Mhm.” Jensen bit his lip, stiffening a little and suddenly more than awake again.

“Relax,” Jared told him, planting some open mouthed kisses on his way. He was still moving slow, taking his time to explore Jensen’s skin. And Jensen could do nothing but lie there squirming until Jared got to his lower back and Jensen had to giggle. “Dude,” Jared chuckled. “Are you ticklish?”

Jensen quickly hid his face in the pillow to muffle his uncontrollable squeaks. But Jared wouldn’t stop but instead brought his hands down to tickle Jensen even more. “Oh god!” Jensen tried to turn away, but Jared wasn’t letting him. “Stop!” He couldn’t help his fit and by the time Jared finally eased up on him, his face was beet red, part from all the laughter, part because, really, it was just fucking embarrassing.

“Jensen?” Jared nudged him, his voice still full of mirth. “Come on, Jen, turn around.”

But Jensen wouldn’t. Couldn’t. He shook his head against the pillow, still hiding. But like usual with Jared, there was just no use. Jared lay down next to him and snuggled up, prodding until Jensen relented and turned to face him.

“You’re just adorable.” Jared beamed at him and Jensen felt himself flush all over again.

“God, shut up.” He hid his face right back in the pillow. “We should shower and get breakfast.”

Jared stopped. “Seriously? I’m about to rim you, and you want to get out of bed?”

Wait, he wanted to _what_? Jensen turned to look at him in bewilderment, then it clicked. Oh, _right_. Right! Dammit. “Uhm, rain check?” Jared still just stared at him. “No, really. I feel sticky all over and aren’t you hungry?”

“Incredible.” Jared shook his head, but then he started grinning. “Rain check.” He rolled over and sat up, then frowned and looked back over his shoulder at Jensen. “Uh, unless that would make you uncomfortable? I mean, if you don’t like it…”

“No! No. I… I do.” Jensen blushed again. Dammit, dammit, dammit! ”Thank you.“

Jared laughed. “What for? I didn’t do anything yet.”

“Yeah, uh… right.” Oh god. Jensen just wanted to hide again. “But you were gonna?”

Jared snorted and shook his head again. “Come on, you shower, I’ll start the coffee.” He stood up and looked at Jensen expectantly.

Jensen shrugged and got up as well, then remembered how Jared would have silently left before. And that thought scared him, even though he knew it would be his right. They’d decided on him staying the night. That didn’t mean he had to be here for the morning after as well. He bit his lip.

“What?” Jared cocked his head. “Don’t think I can work your coffee maker?”

Jensen smiled a little, tempted to ask him to stay. Beg him to, if he had to. Should he offer more money? He raised an eyebrow and looked at Jared, _really_ looked. He seemed happy. Kinda buzzed, even before a coffee or shower. And it had been Jensen’s – stupid – idea to get out of bed, not Jared’s. “No. I trust you.”

That earned him a blinding smile. Jared accompanied him into the bathroom to grab his sweatpants and give the shower a longing look. “I really wish you had more room.”

”But then we’d never get any coffee today, would we?” Jensen smirked, secretly wishing he had a bigger stall as well.

Jared laughed again. “That’s probably true.” He winked and gave Jensen’s ass a slap.

“Hey!” Jensen jumped, but he couldn’t be mad when he saw Jared’s happy face full of mirth. Also… kinda hot. He blushed once again.

“Rain check?” Jared winked and Jensen gave an affirmative mumble before he realized just what Jared might have meant by that. And by then he was already gone. Well... Damn!

 

*****

 

While he was rummaging through Jensen’s cabinets to find the coffee and some cereal, Jared realized what he was doing. What this morning meant. It was the final step in breaking out of their hooker/buyer personas. At least he hoped that’s what it was, and Jensen wasn’t just scoring for freebies…

He should finally run, really. Just leave his hoodie and Jensen in the bathroom and run. But by now that would physically hurt him. Fuck, he’d become the worst cliché of all. The whore who fell for their buyer. But Jensen… He just wasn’t a typical client. So this wasn’t one of these stories that ended in tears and drugs and destruction. Although he knew that it couldn’t be sappy happily-ever-after either. First of all he had to find a new job. And he’d be damned if he’d let Jensen pay for him.

After Jensen joined him in the kitchen, Jared quickly excused himself to take a shower as well. He still needed some time to think, come up with a strategy. However fifteen minutes later he still wasn’t any wiser. He still didn’t know what jobs to approach, how to support himself in the meantime – himself and the dogs, that was. Only himself he could manage for a while. But that wasn’t an option. He also had to figure out just what to do with Jensen.

The latter, however, wasn’t his biggest concern after he’d gotten out of the shower and found a fresh pair of boxers and sweats as well as a shirt lying out there for him. Jensen clearly wanted him here. And not just for the sex. Or else there wouldn’t be any clothes, right?

The pants were a tad too small for him, but it was fine. The shirt smelled of Jensen and he wondered if maybe he could sneak it out with him when he left later. Just in case he might not come back.

And good lord! Now he’d really lost it. Sandy would have a blast if she knew he was even _thinking_ about stealing a keepsake.

And he still needed to come up with a story for her. Fuck! Jared squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, then joined Jensen in the kitchen. The smell of fresh bacon and eggs greeted him and his stomach rumbled appreciatively.

“Oh hey!” Jensen was wearing an apron and holding a cartoon of eggs. “You want waffles? Or pancakes? Or I could make you crèpes.”

Jared couldn’t stop smiling at the picture he presented. Perfect housewife. Jared didn’t even know what crèpes _were_. “Jensen. Relax.” He passed a hand through his damp hair and noticed Jensen staring at his now exposed stomach. Definitely keeping the shirt. “Ham and eggs is fine. And maybe a toast.” And some cereal. And okay, maybe also a stack of pancakes.

“But it wouldn’t take too long,” Jensen offered.

Jared took the eggs out of his hands and gave him a soft kiss. “Maybe for second breakfast.” He didn’t want him going through too much trouble. For all he knew Jensen by now, he’d probably start a pot roast for him right now, if Jared asked for it. “Sit down.”

Jensen was reluctant, but then relented. They ate and made some idle chit chat about sports, but Jared was distracted the whole time.

“I need to get a new job,” he just blurted out.

Jensen froze. “Uh...“ He scratched the back of his neck nervously, then nodded. “Yeah, uh, good. That’s, uh, good. For you.” He bit his lip. “Why?” His eyes widened. “Uhm, I mean, why _now_? I understand _why_.”

And Jared sensed he was about to just rant on, so he interrupted him. “I just can’t really date and still go fuck other men.” He shrugged innocently.

“Oh.” Jensen’s face fell. “Right. That would be… would be, uhm…” He scratched his neck again and looked away. “I’m happy for you.” And he sounded like was about to cry.

Jared stared. Could he really be this dumb? “ _You_ , Jensen. I was gonna date _you_ , you moron.”

“What?” Jensen’s head whipped around. Jared just grinned at him and watched it slowly settle. “You mean…” A small smile was forming on Jensen’s lips. “Really?”

“Really.” Jared chuckled, still stupidly grinning. His decision was made. This couldn’t be going any better!

“But… but what about Sandy?” Jensen asked.

“Sandy?” Jared’s grin faltered and he frowned. “What about her?” When Jensen didn’t reply, just looked at him, Jared got it. “Oh! Oh, hell no!” He laughed. “Sandy’s just a friend, Jen. Fuck.” He imagined being with her, and that just made him laugh harder. She was so tiny. He’d break her! “Seriously. No.” He shuddered.

“Oh.” Jensen nodded again, the sly smile back on his lips and slowly spreading, spreading, and spreading until he, too, was openly grinning. And that was it for the next five minutes. They both just sat there happy, neither of them moving, neither of them saying anything. But what else was there to say? Jensen broke the silence first though. “What do you wanna do now?”

“I dunno,” Jared’s smile faltered.

“What do you _want_ to do?”

“I… I don’t know.” Now his smile was fully gone. He shrugged.

“If you could have any job you wanted, what would you wanna do?” Jensen looked at him, open and still smiling. It didn’t feel judgmental, and Jared was grateful for that.

“I… I dunno…” He shrugged again. “I kinda want to work with dogs. Animals.” Jared smiled sadly. “And get paid for it.” His ‘job’ at the shelter was pretty much the best thing ever, except for that _he_ kinda had to pay for it.

“Like a vet?” Jensen nudged him under the table and Jared smirked.

“Shit, no! I’d never have the ambition to sit through all the classes.” Nor the smarts. Or the money to pay for it. Besides, that wasn’t really it for him, anyways. “And I don’t think I could actually cut the poor fur balls. Even if it was to make them better.” He shrugged.

Jensen chuckled and nudged him again, then he suddenly sat up straight, looking excited. “Hey, you think you could train them?”

“Like tricks and stuff?” Jared passed his hand through his hair, which kept falling in his eyes because he didn’t even blow dry it into shape. But hey, he wasn’t getting paid for his looks anymore. “’Course I can. I already do. You should see Sadie’s ‘dead dog’ impression.” He smirked. “But who’d pay me for that?” He couldn’t have the dogs perform on the streets to make a few bucks. Even if it would be fun.

“I would.” Jensen was still excited, but now Jared’s face fell.

“Jensen, I don’t want you supporting me.” He knew this would happen. Knew it. Dammit!

“What?” Jensen frowned, then held up his hands. “Oh, no, no! It wouldn’t be like that!” He leaned forward. “Listen, Jay, I’m currently running a campaign for dog food and we have to film a spot. And my current trainer is driving me up the wall. He can’t get the damn dog to sit on his mark or pick up his bowl. Or, like, at least not fucking pee all over the set.”

“Dude, that’s not the dog’s fault! He’s probably just nervous and afraid because of all the lights and strange people.” Jared glared at Jensen. How could he blame the poor dog?

“See? This is what I meant. You know this stuff.” He nodded enthusiastically. “Now if you could come and rescue me, you’d gain a reputation. And I’d help spread your name around, hand out your card and such. And in no time at all you’d be an established pet trainer and everybody will want to hire you, because you’re the best.”

“Whoa, Jen.” Jared couldn’t sit still anymore, so he stood up and started pacing. “You really think…. I don’t think this…” Could it really be this easy? He strongly doubted it. And he’d still owe Jensen. But then… the more he thought about it, tried to imagine it… it would be such a sweet gig. And he could work it all from the shelter, get the animals out there. Support them better. He stopped and looked at Jensen. “Really?”

Jensen just nodded. And then it hit Jared, how much trust he was putting in him. The opportunity this presented. That Jensen would really do this. Give him this job, let him on set, let him perform an important task. Him, the hooker he barely knew.

“God, Jensen.” Jared sighed and passed his hands through his hair, then quickly went over to Jensen, pushing his chair back and straddling him. Jensen looked at him for a second, a mix of amused and surprised, then Jared didn’t pay attention anymore, because he just cupped his cheeks and kissed him deep and long.

The kiss turned into more kissing, and groping, and soon they were both shirtless and rutting against each other. They still had a lot to talk about, like what they would tell people about how they met, Jared had to decide what to tell Sandy, they had to lay some ground rules for their relationship and Jared would be damned if he let Jensen retreat back to his shy self and miss out on all the fun games they could play. After all, Jared planned to bring in his own fair share of kink, it would be only fair if Jensen got to top from time to time as well. Besides, Jared still shivered just thinking about that third date they had. And they still had to get to know each other, too. And maybe those spanking new job plans wouldn’t work out either. But right here, right now, all alone in Jensen’s kitchen, lost in each other, all those worries seemed to fade and Jared couldn’t wait to cash in his rain check and get Jensen back into bed with him.

He smirked against Jensen’s lips. “Bedroom. Now.”

Jensen smirked back. “Yes, sir.” And Jared had to laugh and break their lip contact. But it wasn’t for long as they were kissing each other all the way through the apartment until they fell tangled together onto the bed, both still grinning like fools.

Like fools in love.

 

_The End._


End file.
